1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spring mattress structure, especially a spring mattress structure with springs' bottom ends fixed for steady support.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The main structure of a pocket spring mattress is based on a plurality of spring sets fixed with outlines for development of a top bed surface and a bottom bed surface, each of which is covered by a cushion layer and wrapped by an external coating.
For a support purpose, a conventional method to fix and assemble springs depends on adhesion or C-shaped rings with hand tools so that each spring's two end surfaces are steadily positioned and sustain top-down axial compressive force.
However, the method to fix and assemble springs according to either adhesion or C-shaped ring, each of which spends much time, is uneconomic. Accordingly, the present disclosure presents a spring mattress structure which relies on spring-loaded locating pieces to rapidly fix and assemble springs without requirement of any hand tool.
Furthermore, the solutions for some issues such as rapid assembly and lowered overall weight not provided in the patent applications U.S. Ser. No. 12/877,275, U.S. Ser. No. 13/028,324 and U.S. Ser. No. 13/534,228 for adjustable softness of a mattress submitted by the applicant on Sep. 8, 2010, are also presented herein.